DreamWorks Animation SKG
Background DreamWorks Animation is an independent American animation studio which primarily produces a series of critically and commercially successful computer animated films, including Shrek, Shark Tale, Madagascar, Over the Hedge, Bee Movie, Kung Fu Panda, Monsters vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, and MegaMind. It was formed by the merger of the feature animation division of DreamWorks SKG and Pacific Data Images (PDI). Originally formed under the banner of DreamWorks SKG, it was spun-off into a separate public company in 2004. Starting with Over the Hedge, their movies were distributed through Paramount Pictures (in turn owned by Viacom), who acquired the rest of DreamWorks SKG in February 2006. However, in August 2012, DreamWorks Animation signed a five-year distribution deal with 20th Century Fox, a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox Inc., which began after the release of Rise of the Guardians. DreamWorks Animation maintains two studios: the original DreamWorks feature animation studio in Glendale, California and the PDI studio in Redwood City, California. On August 22, 2016, DreamWorks Animation was acquired by Comcast, and became a unit of NBCUniversal. 1st Logo (May 21, 2004-July 28, 2009) Dreamworksanimation2004.jpg DreamWorks_Animation_SKG_Logo.png DreamWorks_Animation_SKG_2006,_2007_Logo.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-11-22-13h03m33s250.png Logo: We pan up through a cloudy blue sky as we see the familiar DreamWorks crescent moon. A boy flies up onto the moon holding a bunch of balloons, and as he takes his place, he takes out his fishing rod and casts it, while letting go of the balloons. The camera pans up further into the clouds, as the balloons fly up and then pop into the rainbow-colored letters "DREAMWORKS", in its corporate font. The text slightly eases in as "ANIMATION" or ANIMATION SKG", underneath a blue line, fades in underneath. Variants: *A still version of the logo exists at the end of DWA films. *From Shark Tale to Wallace & Gromit in 'The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, "SKG" is now added next to "ANIMATION". **On the latter, it is shortened at the beginning when the balloons rise. *On Over the Hedge, no text appears below "DREAMWORKS". *Starting with Flushed Away, the kid and the moon appear above the text, "SKG" is now placed in between two lines, exactly the same style as the standard DreamWorks SKG logo, and the cumulonimbus clouds behind the two cumulonimbus clouds have been removed. *In November 2008, there are more clouds (so much they surround the kid on the moon!) and when the kid releases the balloons, the camera doesn't pan up, it stays on the kid on the moon. The text appears below. *The print version is used on handheld versions of DWA video games. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A majestic/peaceful orchestrated piece based off the track "Fairytale" from Shrek. For the still version, none. Sometimes, the opening theme of the movie plays over it. Availability: Fairly common. The normal version is seen on videogames starting from Shark Tale and ends with Monsters Vs. Aliens, and on DVD releases from Shrek 2 to Over the Hedge. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (February 1, 2009, March 26, 2010-June 2, 2017) Dreamworks_Animation_2.png Dreamworks_animaion_skg_logo_open_matte.jpg Nicknames: "Little Boy Fishing On the Moon II", "Fishing Boy II", "Nighttime DreamWorks" Logo: In a starry nighttime sky, we see a full moon. A shadow appears on it as it turns into a crescent moon, revealing the boy from the last logo sitting on it. The boy takes out his fishing rod and casts it. The camera pans out as he swings the road around the fuchsia clouds. The words "DREAMWORKS" zoom out in violet and spread one-by-one below the moon, then finally we see on a violet line "ANIMATION SKG". Variant: In 2014, a special 20th anniversary variant was created. The logo starts as normal, but when the boy's fishing hook swings by the screen, it sweeps up letters that form the word "YEARS" which then settle underneath the moon. From there, the number "2" appears to the left of the moon (with the moon taking the place of the "0" to form the "20") and the words "OF DREAMS" and "AND LAUGHTER" fade in below "YEARS" in columns. The DreamWorks text then fades in above the "20". This can be seen on The Penguins of Madagascar (the movie, not the series) and How to Train Your Dragon 2. On the DreamWorks' anniversary brand campaign, copyright information appears underneath the logo. Trivia: This was unveiled in the Super Bowl TV spot for Monsters vs. Aliens. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: An extended version of the theme from the last logo. This theme debuted on Shrek: Forever After, although the opening theme of the film is used more often. The closing and the 20 Years versions are silent. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Puss in Boots, the opening stinger (Based on the movie's Latino music) plays over it, in which serges into the opening theme when it completes. As the boy releases the hook with his fishing rod, we hear a cracking whip.﻿ *On GotNF version, it has the opening stinger playing over it. *On the Shrek 3-D reissue (retitled The Ghost of Lord Farquaad), the end of the previous logo's music is heard. *On the Captain Underpants version, partway through George Beard (Kevin Hart) and Harold Hutchins (Thomas Middleditch), whose names are revealed in the introduction, joins in by humming and mouthing the music. George then said over the opening shot "DreamWorks Animation presents." Availability: Common. It was first seen on the Super Bowl trailer of Monsters vs. Aliens, and later debuted officially on How to Train Your Dragon, and appeared on all DreamWorks Animation movies from 2010 to 2017. It had recently been retired. The last film to use this logo was Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, which was the last DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox. A still version can be seen at the end of their films and most of their shorts. Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Logo (June 7, 2018-present) DreamWorks Animation SKG 2018-present.png Nicknames: "Little Boy Fishing On the Moon III", "Fishing Boy III", "Nighttime DreamWorks II" Logo: On a black background blue streaks fill the screen, as clouds start appearing making a daytime scene. The scene fizzling with a sunset setting grows in size from the center with more and more clouds appearing. As we zoom through the clouds, they take on a blue tint, as the scenery turns to nighttime, a blue energy forms a white sphere in the centre, and the boy on the moon appears on the sphere, forming an inverted version of the 2017 print logo. Clouds blow in from the left, then from the right as the word "DREAMWORKS" forms from light streaks under the logo, and the Comcast byline wipes in, as some clouds disappear from the background. Variant: There is an alternate logo featuring the print logo on a blue background. FX/SFX: Brilliant CGI, mixing 2D and 3D animation, this time not having the Boy on the moon actually animate. Music/Sounds: A fresh new triumphant fanfare, the first time they haven't used the old fanfare as the main music. Availability: Brand new. First seen on the trailer for How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, and the full version debuted on the movie itself. The print logo variation appeared at the end of the shorts Bird Karma and Bilby (though online prints of the latter replaced it with a still version of the standard logo). Editor's Note: This logo pays homage to the early days of animation, evolving into the 3D animation of today, and it is done amazingly well. Category:Family and Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. Category:NBCUniversal Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks, LLC Category:Comcast